Dark Secret Love
by xxtwilightxxfanxx
Summary: Used to be "What AIM is REALLY for", and used to be a one-shot, but is now a full story.
1. Chapter 1

AH

Summary:Charlie walks in on Bella and Edward doing some things, so Bella is grounded. But AOL instant messanger is there for a reason. Rated M for lemons, very detailed lemons. Don't like? Don't read.

Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight related.

Bella's POV

Today was a day like any other day. My dad left for work early this morning, and I called Edward to tell him he could come over. Charlie absolutely HATES Edward, he wishes I had started dating Mike Newton cause he's 'such a good kid.' Little does my dad no he is one of the school's biggest players. Thank god school is over and I never have to see him. I'm pretty much the only chick Mike never banged. He was pissed when I started dating Edward.

DING DONG! I heard the door bell ring and I laughed. I don't know why he doesn't just walk in. I smile, rearrange my cleavage a little bit so that my boobs are practically popping out of my shirt. And I check my hair before going to the door to let Edward in.

As soon as I opened the door, I was immediatley taken aback by his beauty once again. His hair was messy, as usual, and also as usual, I felt the extreme urge to run my fingers through it. He was wearing a tight and not so tight black t-shirt that showed off his sexy muscles to perfection. And he was wearing tight blue jeans. Jesus Christ, I still can't get over how incredibly hot and sexy he is. I have a feeling I'll never be able to get over it.

"Hey babe."I said, smiling at him, leaning against the door frame.

He didn't even answer me. He just pushed me into the house, slammed the door shut, and then pressed me against the door. I whimpered as he slammed his mouth onto mine. This kiss was full of passion, love, but most of all, lust and urgency. He wanted me BAD.

His tongue passsed through his lips, liking my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I moaned and gladly opened my mouth to him. Our tongues battled roughly for dominance. He quickley grabbed my ass and lifted me off the ground, and without hesitation, I threw my legs aroung his waist, bucking my hips rubbing against his huge erection. "Bella.."He groaned, before attacking my neck with his luscious lips.

"Couch..now!"I groaned, not able to for a complete sentence. Edward carried me over to the couch and sat down so I was now straddling his waist. We did not hesitate in taking our clothes off. Within almost five seconds, we were both completely naked. I lifted myself up so my heated core was right above Edward's throbbing erection. Impatiently, Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me down onto him and I cried out his name and he moaned very loud.

"Oh god Edward...yes! Oh god!"I shouted as I started to ride him. I loved this position, his cock always hit just the right spots.

"Bella...uhn...god. Your so warm, so tight. Oh my god!"He grabbed my ass and continued to meet each of my thrusts with his own. I felt myself rising to my peak, we were just about to come, when the door opened.

"Bella, I left my badgeee OH MY GOD!!"I gasped, and got off of Edward before grabbing a blanket and covering us up. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND YOU!"He screamed pointing at me. "YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!."I sighed and nodded my head, Charlie went into the kitchen so we could get dressed, and when Edward left, I went up to my room.

I'm grounded for four months, and if my dad every sees Edward in our house again, then he'll give me another four months. I was pissed off to the extremes, but no matter what Edward and I would always be together. Our relationship isn't just based on sex, we love eachother unconditionally. There is absolutely no way on earth I can describe how much I love him, and vise versa.

I'm not allowed out of my room except to make dinner. He didn't ground me from my new fast laptop, but he did ground me from using the phone unless I wanted to call my mom. Oh yeah, and my mom is pissed as hell at me, she threatened to come over here to take me away with her, and I might love my mom, but I just can't leave Edward behind so I refused.

I sighed after putting my pajamas on, which consisted of a navy blue lacy tank top, and matching thigh high shorts. Edward always loved this on me, he says that blue makes me look sexy. I sat down on my chair in front of my laptop, which laid on a wooden desk. I quickley turned it on, and sighned onto aim.

xxDangermagnet913xx Just signed in.

xxLovesxxBellaxx:Hey gorgeous, whats up?

xxDangermagnet913xx:nm, just got out of the shower..u?

xxLovesxxBellaxx:Are you naked? lol

xxDangermagnet913xx:lol No, I'm wearing my blue pjs..you know the ones that make you extremely hard?

xxLovesxxBellaxx:groan God I miss you, I miss everything about you. I want to see you so badly. I'm so hard right now.

xxDangermagnet913xx:God Edward, do you have any idea how wet I get from just thinking about you?

xxLovesxxBellaxx:You have a webcam right?

xxDangermagnet913xx:Yeah, why?

xxLovesxxBellaxx:Turn it on.

xxDangermagnet913xx:Ok...

xxDangermagnet913xx has turned on webcam(i havent had a webcam in years so i don't know what the computer says when you turn it on)

Edward looks so sexy right now. He is wearing no shirt, and a pair of black silk boxers, his erection very obvious. My webcam and his both have microphones as well, so we could talk to eachother without having to keep typing everything out.

"God Bella, you'll be the death of me, I swear it."I whimper, and squirm around in my seat, trying to get rid of the throbbing inbetween my legs. "Bella, I want you so badly right now..."I whimper again as I see him pull his boxers down, freeing his erection. "Take your clothes off for me Bella."

"Ok."I said as I stood up, and began to take my clothes off. I took them off very slowly, teasing Edward. His groans were long, and loud. I could see how bad he wanted me. I wanted him just as bad, maybe even more. After my clothes were off, I sat back down in my chair, raising my legs up so my feet were now resting on the desk, my pussy now visible to Edward. He gasped and wrapped his hand around his hard cock. "Bella, touch yourself."I sighed and nodded my head, moving my left hand down to my breast, cupping it and squeezing my nipple between my thumb and pointer finger. I heard Edward moan, and looked to see his hand was slowly moving up and down his shaft. I very nearly cried out, but I bit my lip.

My right hand began to move past my breasts after playing with my other nipple, and when my fingers touched my warm center, I gasped, and my back arched. It had been weeks since I'd had my release. I was ready to go insane. "Edward..."I moaned as I slid two fingers into myself.

"Bella!"He groaned as his hand began to speed up, his other hand moving down to play with his sack. I began to pump my fingers in and out, matching Edward's speed, while my thump rubbed my throbbing bundle of nerves. "God Bella...yes..yes...YES!"Edward screamed, and I could tell he was close. His dick got harder, and I thrust my fingers faster, rubbing my clit harder as well. I felt my stomach begin to clench and soon I reached my climax, calling out Edward's name like a chant.

"EDWARD!! EDWARD!! EDWARD!!"

A few seconds after I came, Edward did too with a loud groan. "Bella!!"

I sighed, as I came down from my incredible high, and then I head the door downstairs shut and I realized I still had to make dinner for Charlie. I groaned, and stood up, as I began dressing myself again.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Edward, my dad just got home and I have to make him dinner. I'll be on afterwards though ok? I love you."

"I love you too Bella."He gave me his croked grin before signing out. I signed out and went downstaris with only one thought in my head..."I knew! that AIM was invented for something more than talking..."


	2. AN

AN

Thank you for so many of the wonderful reviews. My sister has been telling me for like ever that I need to put one of my fanfics up here. She thinks I'm like the queen of lemons.

I originally planned for this to be just a one-shot, but I forgot to put that in. I don't really want to get you all excited for an update, cause honestly I wasn't going to continue. But then I started getting bombarded with ideas, so there might end up being a story soon. I just need sometime to think the story line I've got in my head through.

Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 2

Dark Secret Love

By:Sarah K. Henderson

Chapter 2

I sighed as I began to walk up my stairs to my bedroom. Eating dinner with Charlie is always very awkward now, he never talks to me anymore, I get the feeling he is really disappointed in me now. I wish he would just understand that I love Edward, and he loves me. We are meant to be together, and no matter how much he wishes I would leave him, I never will, cause a life without him isn't a life worth living. Just imagining a life without his beautiful face, his beautiful hair, his muscular body, and his loving personality, just makes me want to die. For me, the definition of life, and love, is Edward Anthony Masen.

I walked into my room, and closed my door behind me, and I walked over to my laptop, quickley signing onto aim, hoping to tell Edward goodnight, but when I signed on, he wasn't. So I sighed, logged off, and turn off the computer. I walked over to my bed, the bed that Edward and I have made love in countless times, and I crawled under the covers. I hate sleeping without Edward, he used to come up to my room on the weekends, and crawl into bed with me, but since Charlie walked in on us, we knew it was too risky for him to sneak in again. So therefore, I would be sleeping alone tonight, and for the many nights to come.

I closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep, but after an hour passed, I gave up. Its just not the same without Edward here. I sighed, and suddenly, there was a knocking sound at my window. It startled me, and I just, and very nearly screamed, but I stopped myself, cause I didn't want to wake Charlie up. I look over at my window, and for a second, I thought I had fallen asleep, and that I was dreaming, for at my window, what the love of my life, Edward. I smiled a wide smile, overly excited to see him. I got out of my bed, and walked over to the window. Before I opened it, I stopped to listen to Charlie's loud snores, and was happy when I heard them. I'm so glad he's a heavy sleeper.

I open the window, and Edward crawls inside. "Hi."He says. I giggle and reach up to kiss him with as much passion as I possibly could. He returned the kiss with just as much passion, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, so there wasn't one part of us that wasn't touching. After a minute of this wonderful kiss, I pulled away, needing to breath. "God Bella, I've missed you so much. I can't stay away from you anymore. I refuse to let your father keep me away from you any longer."

"Oh Edward, I love you so much."I whispered against his lips. He gave me a quick peck, then pulled away, looking into my eyes with his oh so deep green eyes.

"Run away with me Bella. Please, we can't stay here anymore, there are too many people keeping us apart. We'll go to Seatle, I already talked to Emmett and Rosalie, and they said that we can stay with them until we get a place of our own."I gasped. It sounded like such a great idea, but also a very bad, and very dangerous idea. Its not that I didn't like Edward's older brother Emmett, he was like a big brother to me. And his wife of three years Rosalie was like a sister to me. That wasn't the problem, the problem was that Edward's parents are horrible, his dad abusive and an alcoholic, his mother a skank and a heroin addict. They are very horrible parents, but very protective of their children, Emmett, Edward, and Edward's twin sister Alice. Edward's parents knew how close Edward and Emmett were, and the first place they would look, was Emmett and Rosalie's house. I wanted to run away with him so much, but it was just such a bad idea. I didn't want to leave behind my friends, and although I'm really mad at my parents right now, I didn't know if I had enough strength to hurt them like this.

"Bella, I know this sounds really bad, but I think it could work. Seeing as my parents finally kicked me out of the house, according to them I'm useless, and the worst son in the world. They were really happy when I told them I would leave and stay with Emmett. But Bella, I don't want to go alone, please Bella, come with me. I promise it'll work out."I sighed, and looked down, and for a split second, I almost said no to the love of my life, but I couldn't, so I said ok.


End file.
